Dragonslayer
by Oreo Os
Summary: One of the worst things about losing her arm was that she could longer properly manage her long golden hair. So it was a good thing for Yang that Jaune had so much experience with that sort of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**It's nice to meet you!** **This is my first story and** **is a one-shot AU diverging sometime during Volume 3's aftermath** **. I am a big fan of Yang and have enjoyed several stories where she was paired with Jaune, so I thought to try one too.** **Please enjoy and be well.**

* * *

 _Dragonslayer_

* * *

Yang didn't just let anyone touch her hair.

The long golden locks were her treasure. If she so much as thought you meant them the slightest bit of harm and she would hit you so hard you would fly into next week. That was no exaggeration as many people could attest to. So for her to be able to let someone touch her hair… that person must have been incredibly precious to her. Even if that person had no idea how big a deal it actually was.

"You know, I never did ask how it was you got so good at this." Yang said. She sat on a small wooden stool in her room and faced the mirror on her desk.

She was dressed as she usually was these days, with those cargo pants and long-sleeved jacket over an orange shirt. The right sleeve was rolled up and tied in a knot that concealed the stub of the arm she had lost.

It had been a traumatic incident for her as anyone would expect. A whole part of her was just gone and never coming back. Maybe that was why she had lowered her defenses a little, finally letting someone in close enough? No one could say but her and even she might not have really known. Too many things were different now.

Jaune smiled, his expression almost longing. "I told you before about how I have seven sisters, right?" He asked. One hand gently ran through Yang's unruly blonde mess while the other pulled a comb through it. "They used to ask me to set their hair all the time. Before I knew it I was just kind of good at it."

He was dressed in his usual attire, blue jeans and the hoodie with the adorable little bunny he liked so much. The only thing missing was his old armor, something which he never wore when he stopped in to visit.

"Huh…" Yang held onto the end of her muted exclamation, not actually sounding surprised by the information. Maybe she remembered that Jaune had mentioned it before, but it was far more likely that it just made a lot of sense. Jaune having seven sisters certainly explained a lot about him. "Have you been to see them since everything?" She asked next.

Jaune's hands momentarily stopped their motions. They restarted just as quickly and it almost looked like Yang hadn't noticed. Only she most definitely had, but no apology came from her lips. They had both lost something during that time. Yang her arm. Jaune his partner. One of the reasons they became close at all was sharing in that loss.

"I've sent them a letter." Jaune finally answered after it seemed like he wouldn't. "They know I'm living here on Patch and that I'm okay. They sent me a reply and everything. Told me they want to meet you sometime."

"You told them about me?" Yang placed a hand over her heart, the motion clearly facetious in nature if her tone wasn't already a dead giveaway. "Why Jaune, I wasn't aware we'd gotten to that stage yet."

"Can it." Jaune snapped, but without any real heat in his voice. Instead it was followed by a breath of air that sounded like he was trying not to laugh. "It would be nice…" His voice took on a more somber tone right after. "If you could meet them one day." He finished brushing her hair, leaning forward to set the brush on the desk. As he pulled his hand back and Yang grabbed it, holding on and pressing it against her cheek.

She gave a soft sigh. "I hope one day I can meet them too." There was a hesitant pause. "Dad got me a new arm. He said General Ironwood sent it. I'm a… well, not quite ready to put it on yet. It might take a little more time... if that's okay?" This wasn't the usual Yang, but someone far more vulnerable than most people had ever seen.

"That's fine. I'm not going anywhere." Jaune squeezed her hand. "Just… please don't go anywhere either, okay? If you do, let's go together." Don't leave me like Pyrrha did. Those were the unsaid words that he couldn't say. Something Yang knew as well.

She let his hand go and he finished his work in silence, tying her hair in a ponytail. His hands fell to the side and Yang slowly stood up before turning to him. Her lilac eyes looked into his azure blue and the two shared an uncomfortable, if understanding smile.

They were both still broken in many ways, but that was fine. Because they were also here for one another. It was a moment just for the two of them.

Well, the two of them plus me. Oops.

I slowly backed away, praying to the gods that my big sister wouldn't catch me spying on them just now. It hadn't been my intent to do so, but dad had asked me to see if they were ready to take Zwei on that walk. It wasn't my fault they didn't hear me crack the door open.

It was just such a nice scene that before I knew it I had ended up watching the whole thing. Yang had been beyond my help after I woke up from that coma and found her missing an arm… and I was afraid she would never bounce back. When Jaune started coming around to check on me, he also ended up spending time with her.

This relationship between them was the unexpected consequence of that.

Thanks to it, Yang started to become more like her fiery old self and Jaune looked a little less depressed everyday. I don't know if they would ever move on completely, in the same way I don't know if my own loss will ever truly be filled. What I can say is, seeing them together like this gives me hope for the future.

One where we can all truly be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews in the last chapter.** **I was so happy to get anything, that it inspired me to write a second one-shot for this. All one-shots with the pairing will be posted in here and will be part of the same divergent timeline. So as ideas come to me, I will update after I write them.** **This time and I tried to write a little more of a comedy piece.**

* * *

 _Dragonslayer_

* * *

This was the worst.

Yang could quite actually feel the look of pure dread on her face as she bore witness to the scene that unfolded in front of her. The inevitable had finally happened. Her boyfriend and dad had met… and it was every bit as much of a nightmare as she was afraid it was going to be.

All the tv, dramas, and Blake's smutty teen romance books couldn't have possibly prepared her for this moment.

The one where your boyfriend rang the doorbell. Your father would answer it, look down with that unimpressed glare he had spent the last ten hours practicing in preparation for this moment. He would act like he might not let your boyfriend in at all, but once he finally did he would sit him down on the couch that just so happened to be facing the family shotgun. Then your dad would just kind of start cleaning it all nonchalant-like while reading off a list of ground rules.

You know? Normal stuff like that.

If only this had been that.

Yang had gone through great lengths to make sure such a scenario never occurred. That meant hiding her last remaining gauntlet so her father couldn't use it to imitate a shotgun. Sternly warning her father to back off every time she invited Jaune over. And also just trying to be the first one to the door so he never could. When that failed she at least was sure Ruby knew to get it by racing there with her Semblance.

Today was the day it all went wrong.

Yang had overslept. Something she actually blamed Jaune for, the two of them staying up late to message one another on their scrolls. So she hadn't gotten up in time to prepare for Jaune's arrival. Normally she liked to shower, eat some breakfast, and make herself look at least a little presentable before Jaune came to work on her hair. But today she hadn't woken up until the distinct noise of the doorbell forced her to groggily open two lilac eyes.

The orange light filtering in through her window was the first sign that something was wrong. The next was when she didn't hear Zwei's incessant yipping, the little guy all worked up and excited by Jaune's arrival. This meant Zwei wasn't here. And if Zwei wasn't here, that meant Ruby must have taken him out. Which meant she also wasn't here. And if Yang was up here in bed, that meant there was only one person left to answer the door.

"I'll get it!" Taiyang's voice had hollered from the first floor. It was in that moment that Yang knew… she fucked up. With a great cry and a loud crash as she tumbled from her bed, the blonde failed to burst out of her room and race down the steps in time to stop the one meeting she never wanted to let happen.

By the time she did reach them, she almost rather wished she hadn't woken up at all.

Taiyang and Jaune stood facing one another, her father just inside the door and boyfriend just outside. Their expressions were perfectly neutral for a brief moment, the two blondes merely sizing one another up. Then that tentative peace all came crashing down.

It was Jaune who made the first move. "Hey there, Yang's dad." He greeted with a huge smile and holding up an open palm up. "Xiao Long has it been, man?"

"Jaune!" Her father boomed with an equally massive grin, before then initiating the most complex- and utterly childish- secret handshake Yang had ever bore witness to. "It's been too long. I was almost afraid you left me Yanging, if you know what I mean?"

"Sorry about that." Jaune said. The two finished their handshake by gripping one another at the forearms, leaning in to bump shoulders and lightly patting one another on the back with their fists. "It's kind of weird, but sometimes I get the feeling Yang doesn't like us hanging out or something."

"What?" Taiyang exclaimed with a chuckle as if Jaune had just said the most outrageous thing he had ever heard. "Don't be ridiculous. We're two cool dudes. How could she _not_ want us to spend more time with one another?"

Jaune looked doubtful for only another second before he too gave a short laugh and shook his head at the notion. "You're right, of course. As expected of the man who raised such a dynamite gal."

Taiyang nodded sagely before stepping outside and draping an arm over Jaune's shoulder. "Come in, come in. Have you eaten anything yet? Yang overslept so we should all be able to have breakfast together this time."

He walked them both inside and Yang realized in that moment it was too late to make herself scarce as two sets of eyes fell on her. She couldn't have run even if she wanted to, rooted in place with wide lilac eyes and mouth agape.

Her father smiled brightly at her and then asked as if there was nothing wrong, "What do you say, sweetie? I'll have us something delicious whipped up in no time. I've also been practicing with the bass recently after I heard Jaune was good with the guitar. Maybe the two of us could later play you something? You know, your own personal concert by the two coolest dudes in town."

"That sounds like a great idea." Jaune immediately agreed. "I haven't played anything for a girl since that time I tried to ask Weiss to the dance." He too beamed at her with all the innocence of a chipmunk.

Yang stared at them both for several seconds longer in contemplative silence. The whole time spent trying to find the most appropriate response. In the end, she was pretty sure she had the most suitable one for this situation and their proposed plans.

In fact, she would even go as far to say it was the only appropriate response possible, "Someone please kill me now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again so quick with another one-shot as a thank you for the continued support.** **This one makes a bit more use of the T rating, just as a warning.** **I'm also trying to make these one-shots diverse and so this one is a little different still than the last two.**

* * *

 _Dragonslayer_

* * *

It was that nightmare again.

The same one he always had. At first it only appeared every once every so often but lately it had been coming back with increasing frequency.

He was alone in the darkness, nothing but broken concrete beneath him and a tilted locker just behind him. Every time he realized it was there too late. The moment he saw it and two hands would fly from the darkness, shoving him inside and slamming the door shut.

It didn't matter how much he screamed or how hard he banged on the door. He was trapped. After what would feel like hours of trying to get free and only when he had finally given up, did something change. The locker would begin violently shaking and a deafening alarm would ring out. It was a sound he knew all too well.

The sound of Pyrrha's Aura disappearing.

His scroll was trying to tell him she needed his help. She needed someone's help. But he couldn't do anything for her. He was trapped in here, forced in because she didn't believe him able to do anything for her. Jaune sunk to his knees, hands coming up to cup his ears and try to drown out the noise. Nothing he did made any difference. Nothing he ever did made a difference.

"Jaune!" He gave a start, eyes bolting open as the voice pulled him back to the world of the waking. Sweat dotted his forehead and made his back sticky, causing the shirt to feel moist and uncomfortable. Someone gasped desperately for air, as if they had just nearly been drowning. Moments later did he realize it was him.

In the darkness he could just barely make out the shape of the person leaning over him. Long golden hair tumbled down on the side of her missing arm and draped against the bed they both laid in. Her lilac eyes silently asked him to tell her about it.

"Yang?" He rasped, confused. "W-where am I?" He slowly tried to sit up but Yang didn't budge from her position over him. He got just high enough to look out the window next to him and saw a familiar yard.

"Do you really have to ask?" Yang leaned into him and he felt her ample breasts press against his own chest and push him back down. "You're in my bed. My dad and Ruby went on that trip so you agreed to keep me company, remember?" Now that she mentioned it, he did vaguely recall something like that. Although everything was getting a little foggy as the hormones he was trying to suppress kicked in.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. "Did I wake you up?" Yang shook her head, a fact he only knew because he felt her hair brush against the side of his cheek. She was lying mostly on top of him now, one arm wrapped around his back. The stub of the other tried to hold him too as if the arm was still there, no more than an unconscious habit.

Only then did he realize she was trembling against him. "Yang?"

"I had a nightmare too." She whispered. The moment she said this and the memory of his own came flooding back. His skin crawled and he felt his body temperature drop. That dream always felt so real… partially because some of it had really happened. "When I woke up, I saw you having yours and also… I just didn't want to be awake by myself."

It wasn't a conscious decision for him to move, but the next second and he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was holding her tight against him. He wanted to tell her it was going to be fine. That everything was going to be okay. The truth was, he didn't really know if it would be.

"Maybe it would be better…" Jaune started but stopped when a lump formed in his throat. He fought internally with himself for only a couple brief seconds before finding the courage to press on. "If we just didn't sleep tonight?"

Yang pulled away from him. Only a little. Just enough to reposition herself and look into his eyes. Asking him silently if he really meant those words. He gulped again, but didn't break eye-contact.

That appeared to satisfy his girlfriend, a mischievous smirk slowly covering her face. "Jaune…" She purred. "I didn't know you were so bold." He could tell at least a part of it was an act, her arm still trembling against him. If she was going to do her best to ignore her own pain than so was he.

He didn't know if he was going to be able to form a coherent response to her teasing voice laced with lust. So he didn't try, instead just closing the short distance between them to take her lips in his. She made a slight squeak, as if he actually managed to surprise her. The kiss itself was only brief, however, chaste even and after a couple seconds he started to pull back.

She didn't let him get far. Before he could even retreat a full inch and she slammed her mouth back into his, hard enough for their teeth to clack. He made a small moan, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure. He decided a moment later that he didn't care and the intensity of their kiss began to increase and become more hot.

He caught her lower lip between both of his, pulling on it slightly. Both his hands came up and gripped her cheeks, his thumbs tracing her jawline. Yang's tongue flicked out, brushing his upper lip and his mouth opened to grant her entrance. As his tongue came out to meet hers, she gave a deep throaty moan that lit a fire in every nerve he had.

It felt like all his senses were in some kind of hyper drive right now and he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his blood-stream. He was suddenly aware of the strong scent of lilacs that filled his nostrils. Yang's lips tasted almost spicy hot to him and he detected the flavor of her Listerine mouthwash too. The best and worst part was he could feel every curve, every inch of her body pressed against his.

Something inside him roared to life and he flipped their position, rolling over and pinning her underneath him on the bed. Their fiery, passionate kiss came to an end and for another moment they locked eyes. He silently gave her one chance to back out, to not force her into something she wasn't ready for.

Yang's only hand came up to stroke his cheek. "It's okay." She said breathlessly, chest still heaving and lungs trying to get air while they could. "Keep me awake until morning… you promised." Any shred of restraint he had left was broken right then and there. He leaned back down to take her lips in his, this time with hands sliding under her shirt and Yang let out another deep, pleased moan.

It was the best night without any sleep either of them had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you to everyone. I'm only able to write these so quickly with all the support this has gotten over the past couple days. I am sure I will have to slow down soon as real life inevitably distracts me, but until then I will write as much as I can. This chapter I think ends a little abruptly. I had an idea for a conversation but not so much of a way to end it. So I am sorry if it falls flat.**

* * *

 _Dragonslayer_

* * *

This was nice, Ruby decided.

"Alright boy, go get it!" Jaune wound up and with all his might released the large stick he had been holding. Zwei went racing after it, barking with unrestrained joy the whole way. The little corgi disappeared into the woods, Jaune watching him go with both hands on his hips until he was out of sight.

With Zwei temporarily preoccupied, Jaune turned to look at the two sisters and gave a cheery wave. Ruby and Yang sat side by side under a big oak tree, enjoying the shade and beautiful early summer weather. They waved back just as Zwei reemerged from the brush, bringing the stick with him.

Yang let out a content sigh and leaned forward, resting her chin against the knuckle of her remaining arm. Ruby glanced at her big sister and couldn't help but grin when she saw the warm, gentle expression on her face.

Yang caught her looking and shifted an eyebrow curiously, "What is it?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm just really happy for you." She drew her knees closer to herself and turned back to stare at Jaune and Zwei as they continued to play Fetch. "I never thought… you and Jaune, you know?"

Her big sister gave an unladylike snort. "You're telling me. For the longest time I actually thought _you_ had a thing for him. I was ready anytime to give him the big sister warning talk."

"What? Me and Jaune?" Ruby pointed at herself dubiously before giving a short giggle. "We were just friends."

"He and I weren't even that and look at us now." Yang made a point that Ruby couldn't argue with.

While at Beacon, Jaune and Yang almost never talked. They hadn't been on bad terms, but it definitely would have been a stretch to even call them so much as friends. The two had only become close because Ruby had been his friend first. Well, that and many other things after Beacon but they weren't worth thinking about.

"Still, it's good, right?" Ruby buried her cheek into her knee and turned once more to her sister. "Zwei likes him." Which didn't actually mean much, Zwei loved everyone. "Dad and him get along great." Yang made a bitter face and Ruby had to try not to laugh. "And you've gotten so much better since you two started going out." Jaune had too.

"...Yeah." Yang agreed with a faraway look in her eye, hand leaving her chin to come around and rub the stub of her missing arm.

Ruby felt a small knot of worry build in her stomach. "Everything _is_ good, right?" She asked with more concern than intended.

"What?" Yang blinked a couple times in shock as she came back to reality. Only then did she seem to realize what it was her little sister had asked. "Yeah, it's good. Better than good." She reassured, pausing for a brief second. "It's just sometimes…" That knot in Ruby's stomach became a little tighter.

"I wish we didn't have to lose something for us to realize this, is all." Yang said, causing Ruby to let out a sigh of relief. "It's not always sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes little things that seem like nothing set us off and we snap at one another which leads into fights more frequently than I'd like. Uncle Qrow tells me it's normal for two people who have been through what we have and we always end up apologizing after we've had a chance to cool our heads." She paused long enough to give a mischievous smirk. "I will admit, the make-up sex is pretty freaking awesome."

"Bleh," Ruby tried so hard and failed to not imagine her best friend and sister going at it like animals. " _Why_ would you tell me that!?" She yelled loud enough to earn both Jaune and Zwei's concerned attention. The two stared at them with almost identical faces despite being different species.

Yang smiled and just waved for them to keep playing. There were several hesitant seconds from them before they did just that, Jaune throwing the stick again and Zwei running after it.

"You're the one who asked if we were all good." Yang then leaned over and jokingly flicked her in the forehead. "I'm just making sure you know we're fine. He's satisfying me in all areas to be concerned. So you don't have to worry about us." Ruby again let out a blech, not even trying to hide her disgust.

She supposed at least, if Yang could make comments like that, then they really were fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to everyone. I just wanted to say this time that even though these are one-shots, they are all connected and part of the same storyline. I don't have the confidence yet to plan out some big story and for now these one-shots are just kind of coming to me as I go. But please don't view them all as separate stories.**

* * *

 _Dragonslayer_

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Jaune asked for the dozenth time since he and Qrow arrived at the bar together. "You know I really don't care much for beer." He repeated, sipping at the golden liquid and making a bitter face.

"Trust me, you need the drinks kid." Qrow lifted an arm and pat Jaune roughly on the back with enough force to knock Jaune's chest against the wooden bar and stagger his stool. Then he took a big sip of his own drinking, downing the potent whiskey in a single swig. "Hey bartender, another." He slammed the glass on the table.

"Maybe…" Jaune eyed Qrow warily, already knowing where this was going. "You should slow down?" He didn't know why he bothered. By the end of the night, he was going to have Yang's drunken uncle slung over one shoulder and was going to have to help him stumble the whole way back to Taiyang's place where he would crash on the couch for the night.

Although something about the older Huntsmen this time was different. Jaune just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Seriously, what's up with you? You're normally not this…" Jaune paused to find the word. "...happy."

"That's because it's rare that I have something to actually celebrate in this world." Qrow lifted the glass the bartender had just sat in front of him, but for once sipped at it only sparingly.

"We're… celebrating?" Jaune took another look around the bar. It didn't appear like there was any kind of big party going on tonight, just the usual amount of people out to get some drinks. At the very least he knew it wasn't a holiday.

"Sure are, congratulations!" Qrow thumped him on the back again, Jaune ready for it this time and bracing himself against the rough impact.

The blonde let out a long sigh and lifted his glass. "Thanks Qrow." He then shook his head and took another small sip of the beer, just assuming that whatever it was Qrow was on about was more of the usual drunken rambling.

"I don't think you heard me quite right there." Qrow also took another swig of his drink while reaching into his jacket. "I just congratulated you. Do you even know why?"

"I'm sure I must have done something to deserve it." Jaune wasn't even really paying attention to Yang's uncle anymore, instead flipping open a menu and considering ordering something to eat.

He barely got to look through the first page before Qrow tossed a blurry black and white photograph overtop the words. Jaune sighed, snapping it up to examine it. "What's this?" He asked.

"You really can't tell?" Qrow gave an amused chuckle. "Yang asked me to give it to you, but I thought you might like a couple drinks before you saw it."

For several seconds, Jaune really didn't understand what it was he was looking at. The longer he stared at what first appeared to just be white and black scribbles, the more the shape inside came into focus. Until finally it clicked what he was seeing. "T-this is-" The photo slipped from his fingers, swinging back and forth as it floated down to the counter.

"Bingo! It's an ultrasound." Qrow spun in his seat, holding the glass high and addressing the entire bar, not caring in the least that no one was listening to him. "I'm going to be a grand uncle!"

A couple odd people here and there clapped, but otherwise his proclamation was met with dead silence. Including from Jaune. "Hey, you alright kid?" Qrow started to turn back too late.

Jaune fell backwards, bringing the stool with him and creating a loud crash as he and it made contact with the hardwood floor. His eyes had rolled up into the back of his head and he was out like a certified light.

"So then... you're excited?" Qrow asked, of course not getting any response. He shrugged, downed his drink and stood from his seat. "I think I'm going to need to cash out early today." He bent over and lifted Jaune up and over his shoulder.

"He gonna be alright?" The bartender asked, bringing the bill with him. Qrow glanced at the unconscious blonde and grinned.

"Yeah, I think he's gonna be pretty damn good if you ask me."


End file.
